


Lilium

by JubileeMarie



Series: Musical Herald [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeMarie/pseuds/JubileeMarie
Summary: When Madame De Fer heard of the Harold of Andraste's musical talents she simply had to hear it for herself and procured a piano for the occasion.





	Lilium

When Vivienne De Fer had heard that the Harold of Andraste was a musician she prepared a piano for her at the Fette that she'd arranged for the woman to be at knowing that she would be able to convince her to demonstrate her skills. Sure enough, the Herald's face lit up at the sight of the unoccupied piano bench. "Lady Vivienne... do you suppose you would allow me to play a song for you and your guests? What is a party without music after all." The musician had asked the mage.

 

A smile started to play across the mage's lips as she gave a small nod "Oh yes, please I would simply love to hear your musical talent. I've heard great things about your musical stylings, my dear. By all means." The Iron Lady had replied, gesturing to the piano and bench.

 

The musician from another world effortlessly glided over to the bench of the instrument as her long dress trailed behind her, flowing like water as she moved. Sitting down at the Piano she took a breath and positioned her fingers on the keys and her foot on the pedals as her long, slender fingers pressed the first key of many and the [music began to echo through the marble building.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPVq30bPq6I)

 

 

> _"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. Kyrie fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis devine, eleison."_

 

The words came from her lips like honey as they reached the ears of the party goers. She paused as she entered the first chorus and all were silent. The mutterings and whispers and idle chatter of the game had all but ceased to exist as she sat at the piano, fingers dancing across the keys.

 

> _"O quam sancta, quam serena, Quam benigma, quam amoena essa Virgo creditur. O quam sancta quam serena, Quam benigma, quam amoena, o castitatis lilium."_
> 
>  

She paused once more, allowing the piano to be clearer now without her voice hiding it. The crowd glanced between the Harold at the piano and Vivienne now, in complete awe at the eerie beauty of the song and the talent of the one playing it. Vivienne merely stood smiling in her knowing way as the Harold started to sing once more.

 

> _"Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis devine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena, Quam benigma, quam amoena, O castitatis lilium"_
> 
>  

The crowd stood silently as she finished her song, standing from the bench and giving a polite, yet graceful bow and in all but a second they were in uproarious applause. A smile a mile wide came across the musician's face as lady Vivienne pulled her aside to speak.

 

"That was simply awe-inspiring, darling. Truly I have never heard anything like it, the language is also unfamiliar to me. Please, do tell me what you were saying. I must know what that haunting melody held." The circle mage said.

 

"Ah... Well, the language is Latin, it's considered a dead language since it's not used in conversation anymore. As for what I had said... the rough translation is 'the mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom and his language shall be spoken in judgment. Blessed is he who suffers temptation for he with approval shall receive the crown of life. Lord, fire divine, have mercy. How holy, how serene, how kind, how pleasant. Oh, lily of purity. Lord, fire divine, have mercy. Oh how sacred, how serene, how benevolent, how lovely. Lily of purity.' It could have many meanings but I suppose it could be talking about the Maker and Andraste. The lord being the Maker and Andraste being the Lily..." the musician explained the translation of the song and offered up a meaning that could be understood by an Andrastian.

 

"Truly a beautiful song, you are a very gifted minstrel. Did you compose that song yourself?" Vivienne complimented her

 

"No, unfortunately, I did not. I just thought that the song was appropriate for the setting. I wish I had the talent for composing music so beautiful but the maker has only gifted me with the talent of singing and playing instruments. But you didn't invite me to your party to play and talk music, I'm sure." The musician replied with a soft smile.


End file.
